


Closeted

by SPowell



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy's waitress is trapped in Hutch's closet and witnesses something she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Slash  
> PWP

This should be easy, I thought. Huggy told me to let myself into the apartment, go to the bedroom closet, and check out the suit jacket sizes. I could do that, no problem. I didn’t even mind the fact that I was running a personal errand when that wasn’t in my job description. Hell, I was just happy to get out of the bar for a while. The demanding customers had put me in a crabby mood, and I'd sunk into a fug of depression, lamenting that nothing interesting or out of the ordinary ever happened to me or likely ever would.

It was for tat reason that once I got into the apartment, I didn’t really hurry. Not only did I want to waste a little time before going back to the bar, but I enjoy getting a glimpse into other people’s lives. Detective Hutchinson, or Hutch, had pretty good taste for a guy. He seemed to have a knack for putting together the eclectic and having it all come out in a way that was very pleasing to the eye. And evidently decorating wasn’t his only talent—I spotted a guitar in the corner. But I didn’t have time to snoop further, because just then, I heard a key in the front door.

My heart accelerating to an almost painful degree, I backed into the nearby bedroom, yanked open the accordion door to the closet, jumped in, and pulled it closed. I could hear them talking, Hutchinson and his partner, Starsky. They were laughing about something, but the blood pounding in my ears prevented me from discerning what they were saying. Just being in the presence of these two gorgeous men was enough to send my heart racing at the most normal of times, but the very thought of them finding me hiding in Hutch’s closet was just too embarrassing to contemplate.

However, choosing not to hide and announcing my presence instead wasn’t an option. Huggy wanted to surprise Hutch with a suit jacket for his birthday, one he would get at quite a bargain from a friend who knew somebody who knew somebody. I was supposed to make sure of the size. Huggy would skin me alive, or at least fire me, if I was discovered. I’m not the best waitress; I’d already broken several glasses and set the kitchen on fire. Huggy was a true prince to keep me on, but I figured even his generosity only went so far. So I remained in my hiding place, even when the two men entered the bedroom, and it became clear they wouldn’t be leaving it anytime soon.

Both Detective Starsky and Detective Hutchinson had flirted with me often when dining at The Pits, and if either of them had ever asked me out, I would have accepted. Both were sexy, smart, and kind. If pressed, I’d have to admit that my heart beat a bit faster for the tall blond, but the brunet’s sexy bedroom eyes and luscious ass were nothing to scoff at. I’d been a little curious as to why they flirted so heavily with me but never made a real move.

Now, in a matter of minutes, I knew why.

From my vantage point in Hutch’s closet, the slatted closet door the only thing standing between me and the two men, I had a spectacular view of the goings-on by the bed. One minute Starsky and Hutch had been standing there talking, and the next they had their hands all over each other, and clothes were coming off at an alarming rate. A shoe hit the closet door so close to my face, I lurched backward in surprise, smacking my elbow on the wall. Thankfully, all the moaning, groaning and gasping in the bedroom covered up the noise.

At this point, I wouldn’t have exposed my presence if my life depended on it. Obviously, the relationship between these two was a well-guarded secret; I doubted even Huggy knew about it. I was sure the fact that they were on the police force was the reason for that. Frankly, it amazed me that they were able to hide it--these two were really into one another. Realizing I was in it for the long haul, I sank into a crouch. As the last bit of clothing came off, I thought about averting my eyes, but I’m no nun, and I’m not crazy. This was the hottest thing I was ever going to see. Two gorgeous, sexy men, on fire for one another, doing things I’d never seen two men do together before. I have to admit I’m pretty naïve about the gay scene. Hell, I thought if a man was gay, he had to be effeminate and flamboyant, and these two certainly didn’t fit the bill. They were both all-man, through and through. Now I finally understood why men always talked about how hot it was to watch two women together; evidently it’s just as hot for women to watch two men getting it on.

My eye glued to the crack in the closet door, I spent a short moment thinking about how much worse it would be to be discovered at this point. The embarrassment factor had just gone way up-- I was now witnessing a very intimate interlude. My gaze lowered in shame and brief embarrassment, but then I heard the springs in the bed squeak, and I was all eyes again. And ears, because the noises those two were emitting were almost as provocative as the visual image of what they were doing.

Hutch was spread out in all his glory, his skin tanned a beautiful shade of gold, his hair white against the dark bedspread and his cock bigger than any I’d ever seen before, at least in person. It wasn’t porn-star-freakishly-big, but it was big enough to make me wonder if it would hurt should he use it on me. (Not that that would stop me from letting him!) I couldn’t see his eyes from where I crouched, but I knew from seeing him at The Pits they were a clear blue and that his lips were the most sensual I’d ever seen on a man.

Starsky stood to the side, in profile to me. He seemed to be taking in all the golden lusciousness of his partner, just as I was. He wasn’t anything to sneeze at, either. His large prick showed a keen interest in the proceedings. Ruddy in color, it sprouted out from the thatch of dark curls on his groin area and looked like something alive—a big throbbing vine or something. I had a great view of his muscled legs, too, and the indentation at his hip, and when he turned toward the bed, that high, juicy ass almost made me lose my balance and fall.

My mouth fell open as I watched him instruct Hutch to move up on the bed so he was lying vertically on it rather than horizontally, and then climb up from the bottom to kneel between his partner’s legs. If he’d done it with the explicit intent of giving me a better view, he couldn’t have done a better job. Now I could see both of them, and every single thing they were doing to one another.

For a good, solid minute, Starsky just stared, and I could see the effect it had on the nude man lying before him. Hutch began to squirm on the bed, feeling that hooded gaze like a touch, but wanting more. He closed his eyes and groaned, his long phallus filling completely. It was beautiful to watch. He clutched at the bed clothes and arched upward, seeking, inviting. I continued to observe, mesmerized, as Starsky bent and licked his partner from the bottom of his tight sac to the very tip of his engorged penis. Hutch gasped audibly and spread his knees slightly, arching higher off the bed. Starsky then took Hutch’s large cock in his mouth, pulling in as much of it as he could, licking and sucking it with abandon. When his dark head bobbed up, I could see the tight, smooth skin wet with saliva slipping from his lips before he moved down again. Over and over. The noises alone could get me off—were I so inclined, trapped as I was in the closet of a virtual stranger.

  
Hutch was wild with need, gasping and writhing as his partner enthusiastically worked him with his mouth. The way they were going at it with such barely controlled desire, it could very well be their first time together. But something in the way they moved told me that they’d done this many times and the passion had simply never died.

Hutch was soon beside himself, calling out Starsky’s name, begging for release. Starsky moved off him then, and I felt the other man’s frustration course through me. I dug my fingers into my arms, waiting. My fall into voyeurism shocked me, but not enough to pull my eyes from the tantalizing scene. This was just too good.

Starsky moved up on the bed and kissed Hutch. I shivered as I watched Hutch’s tongue snake out to meet his partner’s, erotically dueling even before their lips came together. Wrapping his arms and legs about Starsky, Hutch rolled him over onto his back and took a dominant position, his hands moving eagerly over the lean body beneath him. Palms smoothed over muscles, ran through patches of hair, pressed against firm buttocks. Fingers splayed on thighs, burrowed in pubic hair, tickled between legs. In seconds, the darker man was moaning and panting, his own hands clasped in silken strands of white.

Moving to so he knelt at Starsky's side, Hutch took the ruddy phallus between his lips horizontally, like a cob of corn, moving his lips back and forth as though playing a harmonica. Starsky’s next breath caught in his throat, and he reached above his head, grabbing hold of the brass, his fingers turning white as he gripped it harder. I angled my head and gently pushed the door open a bit farther so as to get a better view as Hutch played his partner expertly, driving him tantalizingly close to climax and then backing off. As Starsky lay panting on the mattress, Hutch reached into the drawer of the nightstand and withdrew a tube of what I assumed to be lubricant.

So Hutch was going to top. I licked my lips in anticipation of his next move, but to my surprise, it was his partner’s prick he covered with the liquid. Neither man spoke a word, but rather seemed to communicate with their eyes, which met and held as Hutch went about his task. I wondered how they were going to do it. Would Hutch lower himself onto Starsky? Would he get on his back?

Hutch moved to the side, gathering pillows together and bunching them beneath his torso. He eased down onto them, kneeling on the bed, legs apart. Starsky rose up, still breathing hard, and covered him with his body, kissing and nipping at his long, beautiful neck, pausing to nibble at his ear, delving his tongue inside, making Hutch shudder. With a swipe of his hand over his prick, he greased a finger and inserted it inside his partner, bringing him off his nest of pillows with a long, low groan.

I realized my mouth hung open, and I closed it, swallowing against the dryness. Biting my lip, I watched as Starsky slowly finger-fucked his partner into a frenzy. The slim fingers moved in and out of Hutch's opening, curling, scissoring, bringing gasps and moans from Hutch's lips. When Hutch began to fuck himself on his partner's fingers, I reached down and pressed a hand to my crotch, stilling the incessant throb there. Finally, Starsky lined up and thrust his cock inside Hutch's ass. The subsequent shout of pleasure sent a sharp tingle straight to my own groin area. As Starsky began to rock, his hand slipped beneath Hutch and stroked him up and off, over and over again, to the rhythm of their fucking.

I watched Starsky's ass tense and let go, over and over as he plowed his partner good. I realized I was holding my breath and let it out quietly, biting my lip as Starsky leaned back and grabbed onto Hutch's hips, altering his angle.

"Starsky--" The name came out hoarse and drawn out as Hutch clutched at the bedclothes, knees spread and ass tilted upward to meet each of Starsky's powerful thrusts.

"Yeah, Hutch, take it...take all of me..."

I lost all sense of time as the room filled with groans and noises of slickness and heat, a cacophony that finally rose in crescendo into two hoarse, almost simultaneous shouts of completion. I slumped back, exhausted, feeling as though I’d been a participant in their love play rather than a captive, though more than willing, audience. Biting at my nails, I wondered if now they would fall asleep so I could make my escape.

Carefully, I rose to a standing position, holding my breath again, this time on purpose. Starsky withdrew his body from his partner’s, and Hutch turned around. It moved me to see the tender kiss they shared, so different from the intense sexual experience they’d just had. Hutch’s hand pressed to Starsky’s cheek as their mouths moved over one another, and when they pulled apart, Starsky smiled at his partner and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before moving to lie down and pull the sheet over them.

I waited long moments, listening to their breathing deepen and waiting until neither man had moved for quite some time, before I dared slip out of the closet, the room, and then the apartment. It wasn’t until I was out on the street congratulating myself on my escape that I realized I had never looked at the tags of Hutch’s suit jackets for his size. Now what the hell was I going to do?

Tell Huggy the truth—I’d been stuck in the closet while the men went at it like bunnies?

No, I wasn’t about to out Starsky and Hutch, not even to Huggy, who in all respects appeared to be their trusted friend. If they hadn’t told him about the true nature of their relationship, what gave me the right to? Hutch looked to be about my brother’s height and build--I’d call him and find out what size suit jacket he wore.

With a glance up at the window, I silently bid farewell to the two men who had given me such a thrilling afternoon and wished them a lifetime of love.  
I walked away whistling a cheerful tune, no longer able to claim that nothing interesting ever happened to me.


End file.
